


Torture. Thoughts??

by mieczyhale



Series: Klaus Whump Hour [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Burning, Conditioning, Flashbacks, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Strangulation, Temporary Character Death, Threat of Rape, Threat of Sexual Violence, Torture, Trauma, Waterboarding, exploitation of fears, humiliation (mentioned), threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieczyhale/pseuds/mieczyhale
Summary: for a lovely anon on tumblr who made the bad decision of sending me this ask:: "whump King do you have any pressing concepts you wish to share it is whumping klaus hargreeves hours in this house and it makes me wonder if you've had any specific thoughts kickin around lately that you don't mind sharing"this is the first time i'm posting any of my bullshit off of tumblr but my good babes sara, after reading what y'all are about to endure, encouraged it so.. here we are and also I'm Sorry((if i forgot to tag anything lmk and i'll fix it))
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Klaus Whump Hour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610068
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Torture. Thoughts??

**Author's Note:**

> for a lovely anon on tumblr who made the bad decision of sending me this ask:: "whump King do you have any pressing concepts you wish to share it is whumping klaus hargreeves hours in this house and it makes me wonder if you've had any specific thoughts kickin around lately that you don't mind sharing"
> 
> this is the first time i'm posting any of my bullshit off of tumblr but my good babes sara, after reading what y'all are about to endure, encouraged it so.. here we are and also I'm Sorry 
> 
> ((if i forgot to tag anything lmk and i'll fix it))

Klaus's torture at the hands of Hazel and Cha-Cha was worse than we were shown. We got to see _some_ of the physical damage but what about the rest of it?? Because you _cannot_ convince me what we saw was everything. And then what about the mental damage?? Psychological?? Emotional?? Not to mention the victim is an addict of like.. 13 goddamn years being forced to endure withdrawal. That alone is its own hell. So he’s dealing with that at the same time as he’s taped to a chair and these two professional assassins are giving him _everything_ they’ve got. _Every_ method of getting answers they were taught - which is probably more than enough to bring a weaker character to their metaphorical knees **_fast_** because A. it’s the combined knowledge of two people and B. Cha-Cha had the goddamn handbook memorized. _Down to section numbers_. There isn’t a way of torture she doesn’t know, doesn’t know how to execute perfectly. So ‘ _where are you going with this, mace?_ ’ you ask?? Listen.. i'm not entirely sure. BUT i was given the opportunity to share some thoughts and i had a vague idea so we’re all going on this ride together::   
  
Starting with what we **_know_** :: He was hit in both the face and head HARD, repeatedly, over the course of his kidnapping. By hands, fists, and at least one (1) butt of a gun. Simple - yet effective. Punches and hits hurt - extra if administered by someone bigger and stronger than you ( _which Hazel and Cha-Cha clearly were_ ) - and if they hit him hard enough ( _which..again. they did. a number of times_ ) his head would get slammed forward / backward / to either side depending on where he was hit, which would wreak absolute HELL on his neck ( _and that brings a whole new list of possible injuries/future actions of torture i'm just saying_ ). He was waterboarded - no idea if they attempted that more than once but i wouldn’t dismiss it. The longer you hold someone captive the more likely they are to either A. actually get weaker to where things that did not affect them suddenly will OR B. drop the joking image that they managed to hold the first time around. So while waterboarding just made Klaus laugh the first time, and gave him a drink of water - which is still so fucking funny to me, a second go around with it later on could actually freak him out. Same goes for the strangling tbh. Even if he really was turned on by it the first time _(which i hc he did bc of reasons_ ) it’s gonna stop being a fun and sexy time if its happening over and over at the hands of someone who you really wish wasn't fucking doing it. And if.. say.. they got rougher with it?? Pulled the cord tighter?? Harder?? Held it longer until he actually passed out?? Yeah. So what else.. cigarette burns! Cha-Cha lighting one just to use his skin to put it out.. just so she can light it again right away. On his arms (forearms?? the inner part of his upper arms??), across and down his chest, over his back. On his thighs - inner thighs. Anywhere that’s even a little bit more sensitive and would have more of a chance of really hurting Klaus.   
  
So that’s all canon, and it’s a decent start, but its not enough. Two time traveling assassins _only_ utilizing those four (4) methods over the course of two (2) days?? When, through the glimpses we get, they become progressively more frustrated and angry as that time passes and Klaus doesn’t crack?? Not realistic. So.. i don't know… consider the following i guess??  
  
Threats of extreme violence or sexual abuse ( _or both?? always a good time_ ). They’re two of my favorite threats to be used in situations like this - the whump is _unmatched_ when the threats are either of something so dire they’d be life altering - i.e loss of an appendage or limb - or of something **_so_** violating it would traumatize Klaus BEYOND what he’s already going to suffer with - i.e degradation, humiliation, and dehumanization mixed with sexual commentary, the inserting of things where they definitely don't belong, subjecting someone to violent sexual imagery, straight up rape, doing any of this in front of either a camera or an audience - be it strangers ( _which is bad_ ) or loved ones ( _which is much much worse_ ) - just to name a few options sdlkfsd.   
  
Klaus freaked out in the dark. The signs of someone exhausted from straight up extended. Nonstop. Panicking. were clear ( _imo_ ) when they dragged him in his chair back out of the closet ( _did he fight when they put him in the closet?? did we see that?? i cant remember. but i wouldn’t be surprised if he did. he thinks things cannot possibly get worse, outside of death, and then he’s being dragged to this tiny dark closet - so much like being dragged to a mausoleum, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it and there’s no way to prepare himself for that kind of hell - where he’ll be stuck in absolute silence - because the ghosts follow those who killed them so when Hazel and Cha-Cha left the room they would have taken their ghost posse with them. thus - silence._ ) and Hazel might be as flaky as a bun these days and a lil goofy, a lil soft, but he’s not stupid and Cha-Cha definitely isn't stupid either. They’d notice the state Klaus is in when they pull him out of the closet and they’d put that shit together _real quick_ \- So fucking give me these motherfucking commission assholes using Klaus’s fear of the dark against him.   
  
Yeah yeah yeah at that point it’s nearing the end of Klaus’s stay with them but fit it in!! Or have them realize / learn his fears earlier and lock him in the closet a few more times! Not good enough?? The bathroom has a whole door they can slam and lock!! Blindfold him! If they knew he could see ghosts?? That the ghosts appeared how they died?? If they knew, maybe through his constant terrified-to-exhausted pleas for them to _just shut up shut the fuck up and leave him alone_ that it wasn’t a good experience for him?? If they read Vanya’s book earlier?? _After_ kidnapping Klaus but _before_ he escapes?? There’s _so much_ potential for Cha-Cha and Hazel pulling their best Reginald Hargreeves impression. Example:: Cut Klaus free from the chair but its dark, pitch black as its the middle of the night, there’s no other sound - they themselves aren't even making a sound - listen to the pathetic wounded freak stumble. Try to back away from whatever it is he sees. Fall to the ground - tripping because he can't see or tripping in his fear and hurry to get away, maybe hitting his head in the process. And then!! The begging, the pleading, the screaming - for his dad to let him out, promising he’d be good, he’d work harder, just _please let him out. Let him go home_. Forcing Klaus to relive the worst parts of his childhood for the remainder of the night. Maybe that’ll break him.   
  
But if it doesn’t…  
  
STRAIGHT UP DEATH  
  
If you’ve read the comics you know that Hazel and Cha-Cha do shoot Klaus in the head when they’ve decided they’re done with him. But of course, because he’s Klaus, he comes back. So… how many times did Klaus die in that motel room?? I mean in canon its probably zero BUT IGNORING CANON?? It could be literally any number of times you want and that hurts _so. fucking. good_. I mean if tweedledee and tweedledumb figured out that their current victim DOES NOT and CANNOT stay dead?? You’re telling me they _wouldn’t_ have fun with that?? That they wouldn’t find a way to make that even more of a hell for Klaus than it already is?? Taking turns trying different ways to kill him, waiting with glee to see if/when he comes back, and then sometimes continuing their regularly scheduled torture before killing him again _OR_ killing him again the MOMENT they see he’s come back and he tries to beg them not to, tries to plead with them to stop, but either he cant speak ( _loss of tongue or simply a lagging brain from dying?? you decide_ ) or they don't wait to listen. It’s not like they’d stop anyway. They never stopped for any other begging victim right??  
  
And then.. the initial thought that inspired me to word vomit this out in the first place:: conditioning. There’s a word ( _it could be an action but for this i'm going with word_ ) that Hazel and Cha-Cha use that always comes right before more pain ( _or more death_ ) and so Klaus comes to expect the worst when he hears it. I’m blanking on a good example for this one but it would be a word he’d hear.. maybe not _every day_ out in the world but regularly enough it would _**destroy** _him long after he’s been set free. He could be having a fine day, maybe he’s back at the mansion and the world has been saved. Maybe he’s at the theater and they’re in the process of stopping Vanya. Maybe he’s in Vietnam, gun in hand, or he’s on leave in Saigon with the rest of the 173rd and they’re drinking too much and having fun, or it’s hours later and he’s curled up against Dave’s side. The word comes up and suddenly Klaus isn't in the present or in reality anymore, he’s back in that motel room.   
  
He starts pulling away, backing away, trying to hide even though there’s nowhere to hide - they made sure of that, _they’re going to hurt him_ \- _**kill him**_ \- _no matter what_ but he cant get himself to stop pleading with them. Every time. They did agree with every other person in his life: he never fucking shuts up. His dumbass mouth never quits running. He wishes it would, more now than ever, but he doesn’t know how to make himself stop so he’s curling in on himself and crying and begging ‘them’ to not hurt him, to stop ____ ( _any form of torture of your choice_ ), to stop killing him _please it hurts it hurts so bad he can’t take it anymore please_ and whoever he’s with - Dave, the 173rd, his family trying to save the world, his family hanging out after saving the world - gets to see this side of Klaus they’ve never seen before and they’re _horrified_ , upset, disgusted ( _not with Klaus.. probably. although i’d call that more disappointed than disgusted_ ) They’re heartbroken and they have to try to navigate the situation - find some scrap of a reason, try and comfort Klaus _(a single concept for your consideration:: it takes a long fucking time for Klaus to even begin to believe Dave when he says he loves Klaus’s voice, that he doesn't talk too much, that he loves hearing everything he has to say_ ) and try to bring him back to the now, to get him to realize he’s not going to be hurt anymore. Nobody will hurt him ever again. Nobody is going to kill him ( _again?? they’ll deal with that word later_ ) and if anyone even fucking _tries_ there’s a whole unit, one (1) teenage old man, AND one (1) whole future husband who all know how to use guns ( _plus one (1) knife man and one (1) unstoppable eldritch horror_ ) and they WILL take a motherfucker out for Klaus  
  
They’d eventually get Klaus to calm down of course, to realize where he is and what’s going on, but then there’d be pain and embarrassment and shame and Klaus feeling like he ruined everything or everyone’s day/mood or straight-up the entire relationship because he dared to have trauma and _its his own fault he got kidnapped in the first place_ and he never wanted anyone / any of them to ever know what happened and- LISTEN. There’d just be... _so much_ spiraling and victim blaming ( _mostly from the victim himself.. but.. yknow. y.know._ ) and UGH.   
  
But **that** is its own section of angsty goodness and this is seriously way too fucking long already so i'm gonna stop now lmfao i am so fucking sorry


End file.
